chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley Efa Petrelli
Hayley Efa Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is the second daughter of Lowri and Peter Petrelli, and the younger twin of Amber. She also has an older brother, Nathan, and younger siblings Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. She is 7 years of age, and has the abilities of Florakinesis, Empathy and Limited Physical Adaptation. Appearance While the twins were newborn infants, Hayley resembled her sister greatly, but they have grown more different as they aged and will continue to do so. She has brown hair which is slightly lighter than her sister's, and grey eyes which are common in her maternal family. Both she and Amber have inherited their father's smile. Personality Hayley is a little quieter and shier than her twin, and usually chooses to follow Amber's lead. However, she is still happy, sweet and optimistic. She is caring, empathic and protective of others. Home Hayley lives with the rest of her family in a large house in the suburbs of New York City. She has lived in this house for her entire life. The house consists of 4 stories, is often altered by reality manipulation, and has an extensive garden where Hayley likes to manipulate the plants using her florakinesis. The house contains a kitchen, breakfast room, dining room, 4 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, a few shower-rooms, 2 nurseries and an underground pool-room which has been recently added to it. Abilities The first ability Hayley manifested was Florakinesis, before birth. She made white lilies blossom on Lydia's grave, but this was unnoticed, and the ability was only confirmed when she was a day old and had grown a meadow in her and Amber's nursery. This is her main ability, and her favourite one, and she loved using it to decorate her home and family in flowers. With this ability, Hayley can manipulate the growth and movement of all kinds of plants, create new plants and mimic plants. The second ability she manifested was Limited Physical Adaptation, at birth. Despite the fact that she'd been born over a month early, her lungs adapted so that they were fully formed and functional. The ability is reflexive and cannot be controlled or suppressed. It will protect her against any harm which would be fatal or severe, but smaller injuries can still occur. Possible adaptations include forming gills underwater, filtering her lungs in smoke and gaining impenetrable skin. The last ability she manifested was Empathy, shortly after birth. Joshua Evans had said something which made her mother anxious, and Hayley sensed this fear, resulting in it reflecting in her eyes. The ability means that she she reflexively senses the emotions of all nearby, and can sense their fears and desires with a touch. She can also detect what is important for a person and what makes them who they are, effectively seeing into their souls. This often shows as visions reflected within her eyes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Like her sister, Hayley too died with her mother and was revived when Peter healed them, and they were also revived a second time after their mother was stabbed while pregnant. She and Amber were born a month early, in August 2011. When they were roughly 8 months old, the twins were abducted after Nathan had taken them into the future. Peter attempted to rescue them and was captured himself. However, two months later, they were rescued by the remaining family. When their parents and Nathan and Dani all died following Gabriella's suicide attempt, Hayley's age was accelerated along with the other two children in order to enable them to raise themselves, but this was all reversed using reality manipulation. Nothing particularly notable happened to her over the next 4 years, though she usually seemed the most aware when further negative events passed within the family. However, when they were 5 and a half, Amber and Hayley both went missing after they were abducted by a villain named Mortimer Yates, kept hidden and captive using containment. After a few weeks, he killed them both using affliction. He used ability disruption to prevent their own protective abilities from saving them. However, this was changed when their father unknowingly used path manipulation to save them. Future Hayley will date Raiden Nakamura while in her teens, and he will propose to her when she is 17 and he is 14, in 2028. She will accept, and suggest that they elope immediately, which they will do with her twin's help. They will then have a second wedding in order for their families to attend. Whilst in her teens, she will be approached by her time travelling younger sister in law Dani, and asked to help restore Nathan after he is incorrectly recreated by Zach. Hayley and Raiden will have been married for several years before starting their family, but will eventually have a large one, with 11 children. The eldest of these children, Sally, will be born in 2033, when Raiden is 19 and Hayley is 22. Charlie will then be born in 2034, in the same year as her cousin Acalan, and Martell will be born in 2036. The twin girls Lowri and Pippy will be born in 2037, in the same year as their cousin Ehan, and Daniel and Lucien will be born in 2039, the same year as Amber's triplet daughters. This time, the twin sisters will share the entire duration of their pregnancies. Finally, her youngest children, the quadruplets Devon, Alexia, Elly and Clara, will be born in 2041. Throughout her life, Hayley will use her empathy to aid her in her work as a psychologist and therapist, though she'll also spend a lot of time with her children and will be a full-time mother when they're young. Strengths & Weaknesses Hayley is often underestimated, and will continue to be so, especially by those who know she's the youngest twin. Many people will wrongly believe that she can't think without Amber there to lead her, and don't realise how her abilities can be of use. Another strength of hers is how her empathy makes her highly understanding of others, although she can't use it to actually alter emotions. Her third ability also protects her from almost any serious harm. At the moment, her greatest weakness is how vulnerable she is, at her age. This will in a way continue, since she will not grow to be physically strong or fast, she will not be a natural fighter, and her abilities aren't the most powerful or offensive. Empathy can also make her vulnerable to the emotions, fears and problems of others, and it makes her very reluctant to hurt anyone even if she'd have to. Etymology The name Hayley is an English name which means "hay clearing" or "hay wood". This could be a reference to her ability of florakinesis. Her middle name, Efa, is a Welsh name which means "alive", and it was chosen because of how she'd been revived at least twice before birth. Her current surname is a Greek name which means "rock". Her eventual marital surname, Nakamura, is a Japanese name which means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.